1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compensating circuit for a cold junction of a thermocouple as a thermo-electro transducer and more particularly to a compensating circuit for a cold junction of a thermocouple which is stable in the wide range of the temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional method for the compensation of the cold junction of the thermocouple, the cold junction is dipped into iced water at 0.degree.C. The conventional method is highly accurate, but it has the disadvantage that it is not simple. An electrical method has been proposed for the compensation of the cold junction. However, its operation is unstable and not very accurate. For example, there is a Wheatstone bridge connected to the cold junction of the thermocouple. A copper resistor is connected in one line of the bridge. However, it is difficult to balance perfectly the bridge in the wide range of the temperature.